Yumi Sake
Yumi Sake (酒由美, Sake Yumi) is a positive shinobi. A positive person who cares about her family. She currently isn’t married. She is the daughter of two shinobi parents, and a sister of younger two brothers. She is called the “the Hidden Caster” and has made a reputation for her use of the ability “chemical chakra”. Appearance Yumi has black hair sometimes with a variety of colors. Her eyes has contacts changing the color from time to time. Yumi's face has darken eyeliner. When she joined the Neo-Akatsuki, she wore the Akatsuki cloak and her Akatsuki ring, the kanji on it meaning White (白, haku). She also wore neo blue nail polish. Under her akatsuki robe she wore pants, a shirt and a shinobi vest. Sometimes the cloak is off, she wears clothing to expose her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings; instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of tight blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels, the organization’s standard color scheme. Personality When it comes to having manners, Yumi has them. She's kind, doing favors for people as a citizen and as a fellow shinobi. Yumi likes to speak her mind when commonsense is available. She speaks honesty and wisdom. Polite, always; never a problem. Loves being taken care of by her parents. When doing so takes care of them. She can get agitated from time to time. During the neo akatsuki arc she shown her personality change. Was meaner and more aggressive. During her time with other shinobi, and role plays, she seen being nice and collected. Her behavior is on it's best and shows respect or equal. If taunted, she can be colder than ice. Whenever she hurts someone, she was provoked or intended. She shows a great level of maturity and also some of her rather sadistic nature. Unless provoked Yumi will not cause an individual physical harm, but it should be clear that if needed to Yumi will pound a person senseless like a man. To some, violence is the answer to their problems. Violence can be an answer if necessary. Yumi is the type of person to make people smile. She is able to make bad times, good with friends and others without starting problems. Sometimes she feels anxious or depressed. A good person with a good aura surrounding her, which by nature gives others strength and confidence. Working hard, and a strong will coming from her teacher. Quitting for her is never an option and when someone tells her she can't do something, then Yumi gets it and will do everything in her power to prove them wrong. Never listen to people that say you can't do something. Her intelligence shows when ever shes in the class or on the battlefield. Yumi will not allow anything to beat her. Yumi can be considered one of the more curious types. She's always looking to solve puzzles and uncover mysteries, and when looking for the answer she will find it, unrivaled. Often she's considered to be annoying as she asks a lot of questions and always expects an answer. Even if she knows the answer she will ask anyways. The odd thing about this trait is that during battle she is found still asking questions, and seeking answers from her opponents. Interrogating people and opponents. She takes the battle seriously and holds nothing back. She is a strategist in battle. She doesn't want people doubting her abilities. People tend to underestimate her but became infamous when she joined the neo akatsuki. History Childhood Yumi Sake was born and raised in the Village hidden in the Sand, or other words known as the windy country, granted as the oldest child. Yumi was beautiful, smart, intelligent and friendly. Having sand village shinobi as parents became certain. Yumi grew up living and learning about the army. It was said that she would also become a shinobi. And she did. She would grow to become a great Shinobi. She has two brothers. They were young. She wanted to have great chakra control. She was a victim of bullying. Her brothers never bullied her and she never bullied them. She was liked by many simply because she was a likable person. Her parents loved her for being the oldest. She preferred quiet places like libraries or her room for study time. Fortunately for Yumi, she would play with her parents head band when she was little. She would practice training with her father so she would know how to fight. She loved the winter time. She loves playing in the snow still. One day she hoped to get her own place away from her parents. Her parents were polite. They always taught their kids how to behave and to respect others to receive respect. Her parents used to tell them stories about the ninja and the villages kage. The village was big. Her parents would always take her to the park. She's visited other villages with her parents as well. She loves the sandy streets of the sand village. Shes never met the sands kage though. She has seen him on television. they had television back then to. She likes to wear sandals when their heading outside. Playing in the sand with her friends that she would make. it was very exciting. She wasn't old enough to become a shinobi yet. She would go for walks with her mom. She practiced kunife throwing but with supervision. No known phenomenon had occurred in her childhood with her powers. She didn't know she would become a great futon user growing up. She was healthy. Whenever she had colds her family would comfort her. Her mom would tuck her into bed and kiss her on the forehead to get better. She would eat rice and ramen growing up. Her father would take her to the ramen shop down the street. The world was pretty peaceful back then. She didn't get into any trouble. The Journey The journey starts with the ninja academy. Yumi enrolled in the villages ninja school. It was difficult. She would study hard. Getting average grades. She met many people and shinobi. She was just excited. She thought she could help people. She never thought she would join the neo- akatsuki. She met her teachers, she got average grades. She had friends, she respected the sand villages kage. Their names are unavailable. She had training on her futon no me jutsu. She took the chunin exams. She was a genin. She got her own place. Her sensei taught her well. Her sensei was the one who went after her when she left the Village. When she would get exams she studied really hard with her parents help and guidance. Overall she was a good student, no one expected anything. She saw an opportunity with the Neo akatsuki. Provided new jutsu, tail beast, and more. She was a bad guy as the story progresses. She first became a genin before becoming a chunin. She met new people in the neo akatsuki like Ace and Miyuki. She fought a rogue ninja Miyuki and trained with Ace. Ace was a member of the neo akatsuki, she showed Ace her abilities. She fought her sensei once as well during the arc. They both fought but she escaped. In training to grab the bell from her sensei without futon no me. She was able to touch and grab them off of him in order to pass. In her adult age, she would fight and escape her old teammates. Time and time again they find her. She missed her family. Her parents would worry about her as well. She was crafty as well. The chemical chakra was her design. It was a jutsu that conduits massive chakra from the user. This increases the density, power, and size of her jutsu greatly. Damaging her foes greatly. It can work as a chakra shield as well. Repelling attacks with her chakra. It gives her high speed as well as seen against her sensei. It's her own chakra and her network conduits great amounts. She is seen fighting foes head on with no problem with the help of her armor. It also can have a poisonous chemical to it. A secret added weapon to the chakra. Yumi usually didn't work with poison as much as the next guy but did. Gurei Sazaki History of Plot's *The Land of Shade: Yumi meets Miyuki ◕ In process now *Training Neo Akatsuki vs Ace (success) *Neo Akatsuki Roleplay (Success) *Forces Collide! Yumi Sake meets Ace Korimachi! (success) *Clashing Ideals: Akurei Ohaka versus Yumi Sake (Success) *[[ Ability Elemental Dojutsu Fuutonome Futon no me is a kekke gankai of wind. Created by Yumi Sake. The user is able to manipulate spheres of wind at an extent of chakra. Sometimes at greater extents. Yumi is crafty with her arts. The jutsu is especially great in crating balls of wind. Ones that defense and offense. Wind manipulation is great with it as well. Being seen floating and gliding across the way. Air pushing enemies from the user. The kekke genkai has been seen to move the user from place to place. The user has the ability to float in the center of the ball as well. Hovering a few feet off the ground. Futon no me: 7 self guided spheres- User positions themselves in a stance as they perform a hand sign. In an instant, seven spheres of wind will form and to attempt to surround the opponent. They will continue to enlarge as high cutting winds, depending on its rank, will attempt to expand in to one ball. Since this is a lower rank performance, the positioning of the spheres are at close range of the opponent. The spheres is intend to get closer to the target bringing forth a dramatic collision, harming what ever is in the center of that blast. Once the jutsu is done. A crater is formed in the ground. In b-rank, the energy is increased. Its chakra will screech louder. The positioning of the spheres are further away than the level of C-rank. The reason is to create a larger range explosion. Ninjutsu Yumi Sake demonstrates great ninjutsu handling and knowledge. Along with wind release, she is also seen using medical ninjutsu. Nature Transformation Yumi Sake knowledge of nature transformation is great. Showing average, most of her jutsu list is made of wind jutsu. Fuinjutsu Kenjutsu Taijutsu Yumi is an extremely accomplished taijutsu master, with advanced knowledge if not, skill in various styles and taijutsu techniques. With his skill, she is able to fight off countless high-level ninja unarmed. To recover from extreme exhaustion in an alarmingly short period of time and utilize the style known as "Strong Fist" to its full potential. In addition, her intense training has given her such tremendous speed that her movements can seem like her disappearing to unfocused eyes. Bio- Chakra Kekkai Genkai So she battled Ahiku and was infected by his abizmo chakra. Although this is the case she had a different reaction and unstead of having the abizmo chakra take control of her, it just changed her chakra into something new which wad Bio-Chakra. A system of chakra that resembles a color of gray in which the user is born with. This chakra isn't your normal mount of chakra. It has been known for being the reason Yumi Sake's survival when crossing paths with stronger enemies. It circulates through the tenketsu system and cord as usual and without any interruptions from any outside threats such as Hyuga's. Reason being? Bio-Chakra has the unique ability to eat away and/or take all sorts of outside chakra and gain. Meaning any chakra that comes in contact with Yumi's Bio-Chakra will either destroyed or absorbed by its gray form of power. When absorbed the user is able to gain that users chakra, giving Yumi Sake high amounts of chakra saved from that battle or decided on destroying which will break the enemies seen chakra down into fragments of chakra before disappearing completely. Seeing how dangerous this system can be, it is considered to be a virus for chakra in general. This does not harm the user or living things unless you speak on behalf of having this travel along some else system. When needed. The manipulation and control over this chakra is effective and perfected. Able to send an abundance of this from where she's at toward enemies with its immensity. A deadly ability alone and still opponents continue to underestimate its capability. Even so, it only takes a matter seconds of realization for them to hit plan B. Weapons Clay eye She carries a clay eye fused with Chakra with her for when she goes into battle. When she puts it on, this activates when within range of the target. It can have 1 of two effects. The first effect is that the eye releases a brilliant flash of light that blinds anyone looking towards it. The second effect is a the disrupt genjutsu. When in genjutsu, the user can emit chakra from the clay to break most genjutsu. Amu no Amaterasu Made of metal so its highly conductive to raiton. constant chakra cost when activated and wearing. Additionally. Approximately, it would cost the same amount of chakra as the jutsu used. Cannot be used on demon fire. This arm was said to be given to the uchiha clan by the god amaterasu himself so that they might be able to touch their god without fear of death. Yumi has this arm now, it contains a sealing jutsu forged into the metal the sealing jutsu allows the arm to absorb any fire jutsu as well as it activates on the arm burning allowing the wearer to deal fire damage with each attack made by the arm. Quotes Trivia